Sk8er Boi
by talktothesky
Summary: sharpay is troy's high school crush that keeps turning him down. when he meets gabriella he finds true love. sharpay realizes she let a perfect man go and tries to win him back. when she finds troy will troy want sharpay again or will he stick to gabriela
1. Chapter 1

**Sk8er Boi.**

**This story is based on the song by Avril Lavigne. It's not a songfic and the story is not exactly like the song but that's where I got the idea from.**

**--**

_In the halls of East High_

"Hi Sharpay!" Troy called.

He was just typical high school boy with a crush on a high school girl. Troy Bolton. Brown hair, blue eyes, athletic, a great personality… what was the problem? He wasn't the primo boy.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay replied.

Sharpay Evan. Blonde, brown eyes, rich, and POPULAR. But, she just had the wrong friends. She really was a down-to-earth girl, but her friends had to approve of everything she did. And they did not approve of Troy.

"Sharpay, don't talk to that loser." Emily said.

"He isn't a loser. He's really nice."

"But he isn't Daniel." Emily told her.

Daniel was the primo boy.

And with that Sharpay sighed and left.

_At Lunch_

"Dude, I don't get what's wrong with me?" Troy asked his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"I don't know dude, but maybe you should just give on Sharpay. You've asked her out many times and she keeps turning you down." Chad replied.

Troy sighed. "I guess you're right."

So Troy never bothered Sharpay again and he lived the rest of his high school and college years.

But what Sharpay didn't know is that Troy had a successful life ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sk8er Boi **

**Chapter 2**

**--**

Gabriella Montez, 21 years old, was sitting in her office at Teen Vogue arranging last minute details for the upcoming fashion show.

"Hey Gabs are you almost done arranging everything?" asked Taylor, one of Gabriella's best friend.

"Yeah, I just finished."

"Ok, then do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Sure."

--

Troy, now 23 years old, was at home switching through the channels. He had become a famous actor right after finishing college. Today he had a day off and was bored as hell.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! What's up?" Troy heard his best friend, Chad ask.

"Not much just bored at home." He replied.

"Then, why don't we go to a club tonight? What do ya' say?"

"Alright. Let's meet at the new one down the street." Troy hung up and left his house.

--

_With Gabriella after the fashion show_

"That was a good show. Thank you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella's boss shouted over the noise going on backstage.

"Hey Gabs, let's go to the new club tonight." Taylor asked her best friend.

"Alright. Let's go!"

--

Once Gabriella & Taylor arrived, they immediately started dancing.

After many songs Gabriella decided to get a drink.

"One martini please."

"Coming right up."

Gabriella leaned on the counter waiting for her drink

--

_With Troy_

"Hey Dude, I'm getting a drink. You want anything?" he asked Chad

"No I'm good."

Troy walked towards the bar and he noticed a beautiful brunette girl.

--

"Hey." He started

Gabriella turned around to see Troy Bolton.

"Oh My God!" Gabriella squealed and Troy chuckled. **(Troy is a famous actor…)**

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Troy Bolton was talking to her.

"You…you're…Troy…Troy Bolton!" she said excitedly.

Troy didn't want to make a big deal about him being there. Sometimes he wished he could just say hi to a pretty girl without having them freak out. Usually after they were done screaming he would leave them without trying to make a conversation. But, Gabriella was _different_. He felt something about her, even though he hadn't said more than one word. It was like love at first sight.

"Yeah…um…I saw you and was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Gabriella was shocked but she smiled. "I would love to!"

So they made their way to the dance floor. Troy and Gabriella were dancing very close to each other. After about ten minutes, they decided to sit down.

--

"So, do you have a name or should I just call you beautiful?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella blushed. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Troy."

Gabriella giggled. "I know.''

"Right. You have a cute laugh."

Gabriella blushed again. "Thanks.''

Troy Bolton was flirting with Gabriella.

--

_Somewhere in New York_

Sharpay was in her apartment flipping through the channels when suddenly she saw a familiar face. She saw Troy, her high school classmate and they guy she turned down, on MTV's TRL. He was talking about his new movie Hairspray. Sharpay couldn't believe it. How could Troy become famous? Now, she suddenly wished she hadn't turned him down.

And ever since then, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

**--**

**Thanks for reading my second chapter. ******

**Is the story getting a little bit better? Let me know. **

**Please review **

**Or comment on my youtube channel: x3zelove**

**& I'm still figuring out fanfiction. :(**

**x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sk8er Boi : Chapter 3**

**So I'm focusing on Troy and Gabriella's relationship right now (sorry if it's rushed a bit but this story isn't going to be too long.) **

**--**

It's been a few weeks since Troy & Gabriella met. They got each other's number & have been texting & calling each other a lot lately.

--

Troy was sitting on his bed thinking about Gabriella. Should he ask her out on a date? He really liked Gabriella. He thought she was the most amazing thing in the world. His thoughts got interrupted when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy. It's Gabriella."

'Wow, perfect timing.' Troy thought. "Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"Well, Teen Vogue is having a fashion show tonight. Do you want to go with me?" she asked. **(Remember, Gabriella works for Teen Vogue.)**

Troy agreed to go with Gabriella.

--

_Later that night_

Gabriella is working at the door of the fashion show & she's waiting for Troy to arrive.

_A few minutes later_

Gabriella felt two arms hugging her from behind.

"Hey Gabs."

Gabriella giggles. "Hi Troy." Gabriella turns around to face him.

"I have to stay here and work for about half an hour." She informs Troy.

"Ok I'll wait here with you then." Troy replies.

"Sounds good."

After the show Troy and Gabriella decide to have dinner.

_Many Months Later {Let's say it's been about a year since they have been dating.} _**(Sorry again that I'm rushing this)**

So Troy and Gabriella have been going very strong. They go out a lot and stay at each other's apartment. They also have confessed their love for each other, verbally and physically. **;)**

--

Gabriella is staying at Troy's apartment.

Troy sits down on the couch next to Gabriella, who is watching TV, and places an envelope on her lap.

"I have a surprise for you."

Gabriella looks at Troy with a confused look on her face. "Troy, you don't need to do this for me."

Troy just smiles at her. "But I want to. Open it."

Inside, Gabriella is excited and wondering what he could be giving her.

**--**

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know, please. ******

**Sorry it's short. But the next one will be out within the next week.**

**-Happy Holidays!**

**x3.**


End file.
